Ultimo
Project ULTIMO '''was developed by HYDRA shortly after the Battle of Sokovia. The purpose of the project was to create a series of Ultimo robots capable of wiping out HYDRA’s enemies. The first prototype was based off of the Ultron Sentries and the Sleeper Robots. HYDRA recovered dozens of Ultron Sentries from the Battle of Sokovia to gather the technology and the information needed to create the prototype. When the first prototype was complete, it was sent on a test run in the Ukraine to attack a small village, causing mass destruction. In response to this threat, the Avengers traveled to Ultimo’s location and battled the robotic titan. After analyzing the robot, the Avengers discovered that Ultimo was being controlled by HYDRA at a nearby facility. Black Widow and Falcon dealt with the operatives controlling the robot, and without HYDRA giving the robot its orders, it was vulnerable to attack and was quickly defeated by the Avengers. After the defeat of the Ultimo prototype, Project ULTIMO was discontinued by HYDRA and other parties on Earth, and the remains of the robot were scrapped and scavenged for other uses. However, the Artificial Intelligence Ultron, thought to be destroyed, acquired the designs and plans for the Project ULTIMO robots after learning of the massive robot attack in Europe, and planned to use the plans to create his own doomsday machine. After taking control of the Phalanx, Ultron used their advanced alien technology to create a massive Ultron Sentry modeled after the original Ultimo prototype, however, this robot was upgraded and significantly improved upon the first robot’s failure. In order to properly control his robotic titan, Ultron created the Ultimo Program to act as an extension of himself, and uploaded it into the new Ultimo robot. Ultron deployed the Ultimo robot to wreak havoc on multiple worlds, wiping out the populations. Powers and Abilities * '''Robotic Body: As a gigantic artificial construction, Ultimo has been created to display a vast array of abilities that any normal human could never achieve such as: ** Superhuman Strength: '''Enormous strength, and possibly changes along with his size. ** '''Superhuman Stamina: '''Virtually unlimited endurance due to being a near tireless machine. ** '''Superhuman Speed: He is deceptively fast, Despite his bulk he's capable to walk/run at about 100 miles per hour. ** Invulnerability: Despite whatever is thrown at him he has absolutely limitless durability. ** Reactive Adaptation: Ultimo has also shown he can adapt his defenses; for instance, while he once was deactivated by a lightning bolt, this later proved ineffective. ** Self Restoration: He's also capable of repairing himself even when deactivated and completely disassembled. In the likely event her were to be damaged or rendered disabled, Ultimo is more than capable at remaking itself. Even if he's broken beyond repair or his sparts separated and scattered aroudn the globe, he will literally pull himself back together no matter how far apart his pieces are. ** Energy Absorption: He can absorb and store immense amounts of heat energy into his body for a number of impressive feets as well as convert it for other purposes. *** Energy Projection: He can project energy beams from his eyes, the power of which varies with his own energy level (but at full power they can easily vaporize several dozens of tons of rock in a single blast). *** Energy Conversion: He can not only discharge the energy stored wihtin but also change the nature of it to different types at will. Some of which are unknown but they can range from thermokinetic to disintegratory in range and effect. *** Size-Alteration: He can, over time, significantly increase his size (and presumably strength and durability): When he first appeared, he was "only" 25 feet tall, but after his years-long lava bath underneath the Earth´s crust, he had grown to 60 feet; later, after Stark-Fujikawa´s engineers accessed his systems, they made him grow to "over a hundred feet" (depiction details are somewhat variable, with footprints implying a height of about 500 feet). Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Robots Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:HYDRA Category:A.I.M. Category:HYDRA Experiments